


Making a Move

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 364: Touch.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Making a Move

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 364: Touch.

The Doctor was always so sure of himself, frequently to the point of overconfidence... except here. 

In this he hesitated, his hand hovering just inches over her back, seemingly unwilling to breach the gap. When it became obvious he wouldn't make that first move, Rose reached back herself, her fingers brushing momentarily across his, and flicked her wrist in a practised motion. The Doctor went so wide-eyed at the sight of her bra falling away that Rose almost felt she'd bared far more than just her breasts.

From there it wasn't overly difficult to convince him to properly touch her.


End file.
